


Голова профессора Снейпа

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: ultimate heros AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Professor Dowell's Head - Alexander Belyayev | Голова профессора Доуэля - Александр Беляев
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Character Study, Crack Crossover, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Het, Masturbation, No Romance, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Power Play, Retelling, Sarcasm, Severus Snape Lives, Sex Talk, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Humor, Women's Underwear, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Это стебный вариант "Снейп уполз", черный юмор. Романтичным снейпоманкам читать осторожно.





	

Мантию она повадилась снимать еще в первый день. Теперь расстелила прямо на каменном полу темно-вишневую ткань — Гриффиндор везде. Разлеглась поверх, закинула ногу на ногу и выгибается время от времени напоказ, и выписывает пальцами круги среди рыжих кудряшек на лобке. Иногда пальцы опускаются ниже, ныряют под ткань спущенных джинсов.

За три дня они докатились до полного безумия.

Голос у нее очень довольный:

— В магловском кино в такой момент полагается закурить?

— Мисс Поттер, это был не оргазм, а неприличный поцелуй, — изо рта у него летит слюна.

Девчонка смеется. Тут рехнешься со злости. У мозгов в склянках нет глаз, но они точно пялятся на нее с полок.

— Ты очень удобный, — улыбается она. — Никуда не уйдешь, не будешь доставать, вряд ли изменишь.

— Думаете, я не уболтаю очередного стажера? — тянет он.

— Вынести тебя погреться на солнышке? Или сделать ему минет?

Мерзавка! Дрянь! Блузка из клетчатой ткани, наверное, грубоватой на ощупь, распахнута, и видна фарфоровой белизны кожа. Никакого белья, мягкая округлость живота, дерзкие полушария девственных на вид грудей, розовые ореолы, крупные — слишком много обещаний для такого юного тела.

Они ведь знакомы всего три дня. Он помнит свою первую, ехидную реплику:

— Уизли? А стажеры у Поттера кончились?

И через миг он разглядел ее зеленые глаза и упрямое, поттеровское выражение лица.

Он много наговорил со зла:

— Для стриптиза сойдете. Поттеры всегда отличались безмозглостью!

И еще:

— Я здесь занят научной работой! Ваше дело — записывать и кивать.

А теперь перед глазами у него плывет, вдруг хочется ощутить солоноватый вкус этой пигалицы еще раз, мягкость складок, нежность кожи под языком и еще вкус персика, и вкус сбежавшего кофе, и каких-нибудь гадких лакричных конфет, и тыквенного сока, и виски, как же он соскучился по виски за столько лет!

Она глазом не моргнула, когда его увидела. Подумаешь, говорящая голова на вершине десятка шлангов и трубок, а снизу словно прозрачный сливной бачок приделали. Он даже пытался читать ей вводную лекцию для стажеров. Про опыт с отсроченной смертью, про свойства яда Нагини и ценность отрицательного результата для науки. И про важность своих воспоминаний для истории.

Она только смеялась и головой качала:

— Ты даже уборщика так достал, что он прикидывается глухонемым. Последний стажер пытался заавадиться после твоих проповедей, проф.

И еще:

— Ты отлично законсервированная голова на двадцать лет моложе положенного. Чем ты недоволен?

И снова:

— Больше похож на семикурсника-заучку. Дорвался командовать и не можешь остановиться.

Если он отвлекался, рассуждал о телесных узах, мешающих мыслить, об одиночестве ученого, она бросала работу, безмятежно рвала пергамент и принималась щекотать ему нос прыткопишущим пером.

На второй день пришлось признать: для вчерашней школьницы она очень сносно разбирается в зельях, совсем как его Лили когда-то. И в темных искусствах тоже, в теории, конечно. И давно никто не говорил с ним так прямо:

— Кингсли думает, ты ищешь смерти, просто не признаешься. Сказал отцу, что ты морочишь всем голову своей наукой. Отец так взбесился — выставил министра за дверь! Потеха!

И еще:

— Ты же не покойник, придумай другой выход! Заперся здесь с заспиртованными мозгами, как спящая красавица с гномами. Извращенец!

Внутри него как плотину прорвало. Откуда-то подступали забытые сны. Ему хотелось ощутить ртом, языком, кожей что-то еще, кроме влажной губки и тонких перчаток на руках лаборанта. Дрожали от переутомления несуществующие пальцы, мучительно першило в горле.

— Зачем тебе воспоминания надиктовывать? Есть Омут.

— Надо избежать ошибок и пробелов, это медленный планомерный процесс, все переосмыслить…

— Дерьмо! Последний раз ты неделю изводил отца мемуарами вместо помощи. А они ловили убийцу! Мог просто пустить кого-то внутрь, к себе в мысли.

— Я не эксгибиционист!

— Прелестное слово, проф.

И вдруг он не выдержал, начал раньше, чем успел захлопнуть рот, подавиться словами:

— У меня не получается впустить твоего отца. С Омутом тоже не выходит. Что-то сломалось.

И она оказалась рядом, обхватила его лицо руками, покрутила из стороны в сторону.

— Осторожно! — запаниковал он. Было страшно, было очень приятно после стольких равнодушных прикосновений, его бросило в жар.

— Бес в ребро, да? — спросила Лили. — Поцелуемся?

Абсолютная беспомощность, вот что это.

— Ваша мать однажды доверилась зачарованному принцу, скверная вышла история.

— Тот был любезный льстивый красавчик. Ты не похож.

А потом эта рыжая блудливая кошка приспустила джинсы, встала на цыпочки и надвинулась на него, как морской берег на корабль, терпящий крушение.

И от памяти об этом ему никогда не избавиться. Проклятье, да это было... это можно назвать затянувшимся поцелуем, только и всего.

— Эй! — встревоженно окликает девчонка, вскакивая с пола. — Что такое? Только не говори, что твое полукровное высочество раскисло и ты сейчас заплачешь. Чепуха какая-то. А как же ценность отрицательного результата и научный подвиг?

Ее проклятые груди колышутся у него перед глазами. А глаза страшно слезятся. Хоть бы отвернулась, дрянь! Есть ли в ней хоть что-нибудь от его Лили?

— Станете хвастать подружкам? — хрипит он.

— Отец всегда говорил, что язык — твоя самая сильная сторона, Снейп. Ошибался.

Она обводит его губы пальцем и добавляет:

— Больше доверия к жизни, профессор.


End file.
